


Broken Dolls

by mariasromanov



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt Skye | Daisy Johnson, Natasha Romanov Feels, Protective Natasha Romanov, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasromanov/pseuds/mariasromanov
Summary: Daisy begins to distance herself from her team, seeking penance for a loss she feels responsible for. But what happens when she loses the baby she never knew she was even having? and will a certain redhead show her how to love again?





	1. the force of gravity

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is entirely unedited and wrote in less than an hour so I apologize in advance for any errors and that this was extremely short.  
Please also take note that this chapter contains descriptions of miscarriage.

Daisy's eyelids fluttered opened, her eyelashes faintly batting against her eyelids as she blinked. She took a glimpse of the radiant sun peaking above the horizon. She felt her stomach cramp painfully, she curled up into a ball in an attempt to ease the pain but to no avail. She sat up weakly, crawling out of her van and towards a fast food restaurant across the street.

Clutching her stomach, Daisy knelt on the restaurant bathroom's filthy floor, her eyes clouded with pain. the entire experience was a blur. She remembered blood, and of course pain. It hurt, it hurt a whole lot, the pain was worse than anything she'd ever felt. She remembered seeing her half-formed child when it came out. She held it in her palm, looking closely at all its features, it's tiny feet and hands, it's nose, it's ears. Once the first tear fell, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Sobs wracked her body as she held it close to her chest. 

She'd thought the memory of finding out she was pregnant was just some bits leftover from the hive, now she couldn't be more wrong. It really was as if the universe hated her to no end. Dead boyfriend, dead mother, dead baby, no home, no family, nothing. Daisy Johnson had nothing. Just when she finally thought she had a place in the world. Everything was turning upside down. She wished she had Coulson there to hold her she cried. She wished she had May to calm her down and tell her everything would be okay She wished she had Jemma to hug her tightly and make sure she felt safe. She wished she had Fitz to talk her through everything. She just wanted everyone back, despite it being her choice to leave.

From the corner of her eye, she could see a woman walk into the bathroom. but she didn't care. She felt like she had failed. Again. Now she had nothing left of him, nothing. Even if she didn't know she was pregnant, Daisy knew she loved it, and she had lost it. 

She barely even noticed as more people began entering the bathroom, or the crowd gathering around her. Everything felt wrong. She wrapped it in her shirt and cleaned up the blood before violently pushing the crowd away and leaving the restaurant. Of course she knew that soon, news would spread that Quake, the vigilante was pregnant and lost her baby. She also knew that her team would try to find her when they found out, but once again, Daisy couldn't care less. 

She buried it next to Lincoln's grave, placing a few flowers around it so she would remember where it was. She hadn’t noticed the several hours that had gone by as she stood in the graveyard.

The sky had darkened. Daisy trudged through the dimly-lit alley, the strong wind whirling sand into her path. She pulled her jacket to hug her body closer as she began to quicken her pace to avoid the imminent storm, She walked back to her van, her mind completely blank. She didn’t know what to do anymore. She began to wonder if going rogue really was the best idea.

She stared at the ceiling as she attempted to calm her raging mind. Maybe it was true; wherever she went, death followed. Daisy squeezed her eyes shut, She wished she could just fall asleep and never wake again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N

Hi everyone, this is just to let you all know that I have not forgotten about this and I definitely will be posting a new chapter eventually. I’m not entirely sure when, but I believe in January I’ll be able to start writing the next chapter.  
Anyways thank you all so much for the support on this story! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N

**Author's Note:**

> please show some love! constructive criticism or suggestions are welcome! once again, I apologize for how short this chapter is and for any errors.  
also i’m currently busy with exams so it might take awhile before I can post the next chapter.


End file.
